Covers or boots for electrical or fluid line connectors are in common use. They serve a number of functions that may or may not be performed simultaneously. Foremost among these functions, at least for electrical connectors, is to provide insulation around exposed metallic conductive surfaces. However, they may also serve to maintain the integrity of connections subject to tension and/or prevent snagging when a cable or hose must be pulled across a surface and around obstructions.
The simplest type of boot is one that is a plain molded cover having a hole at one end the diameter of the wire or cable and an enlarged portion at the other end to cover the connector. This is placed at a free end of the cable and drawn along its length to the point of need. This type of cover has the limitation that, once in place, it is inconvenient to remove or replace. Recognizing this limitation, inventors have designed unitary or multiple piece covers that maybe more readily applied and removed. Many of these are clamshell types, hinged along one edge with some means for securing the two halves along the opposite edge when in place. A variation uses two piece covers that are then secured along both edges by screws, retainer rings, or some other means.
Zieres, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,200, shows two versions of a boot covering a hose connection. One is an example of the simple slide-on type. The other is a clamshell version having two latching clips to hold it in place. Other clamshell types are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,601 to Krebs; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,505 to House et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,588 to Sweatman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,692 to Targett. The Krebs patent shows a connector cover in which the two portions are held together by internal springs and simply pried apart to enable insertion of male and female sections of electrical extension cords. The other three patents are all variations of the theme of the Zieres example that uses snap together latches to secure the two halves in place.
Elliott, in U.S. Pat No. 5,895,076, is an example of the two piece variety in which the separate halves are held together by screws after placement over the connection. A similar connector is shown in European Patent 0 257 896. Giffin, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,782, shows a somewhat more complex four piece connector for extension cords. Each end of the cable has a two piece snap-together cover forming separate halves. In turn, the two halves may then be united when the male and female plugs are assembled. The latching portions may be disassembled by inserting a pin into appropriate holes provided for this purpose.
Hsu, in U.S. Pat No. 5,266,740, shows a more complex clamshell type having a side opening for a coaxial cable T-connection. After the hinged halves are closed a pair of rings, previously slipped over each end of the main run of cable, are then pushed into place over each end of the clamshell portion to serve as retainers.
The present invention is an improved cable boot that overcomes many of the deficiencies present in known products and one that is easy to install or remove without tools yet which readily permits side access for auxiliary cables.